


One day of a mermaid's time

by platinumnib



Series: Pirate Song [1]
Category: Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F, mermaid, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumnib/pseuds/platinumnib
Summary: Pirates have no heart, Sharon gave hers away long ago.





	

Captain Den Adel watched the lights aboard her proud frigate flicker and dance in the darkness as she slowly rowed away from them. Hollers flew aboard the ship and so did bullets, the flintlocks leaving faint trails of white smoke in the air.

Her crew was celebrating their latest catch: the Mauresse, a beautiful French brigantine loaded so full of African gold for the king’s coins it was a miracle it could float. As for Sharon, she had something else entirely to celebrate.

Because it was that blessed night of the year again, when she could at long last join her lover for a few hours of pure, unsullied bliss under the moonlight without a soul to see them.

Tarja was an immortal mermaid born in the Baltic. Most men had no knowledge of her and her kind save for a few legends they’d long stopped believing in. But Sharon knew better after many a night spent wide awake, searching the wind’s whistling for secret words of passion her mischievous lover hid in it to drive her mad with longing.

And all of a sudden, there she was, resting her chin on the side of the boat and looking at its occupant with a cold, regal gaze.

“Tarja!” Sharon gasped. “There you are, I… I was- I…”

She was lost for words at the sight of a creature so marvelous, and Tarja wouldn’t help her find them.

Skirting perfect green eyes that shone in the dark and sharp cheekbones, her black hair fell down her shoulders and bust to cover pale skin and soft curves. Sharon let her look wander further down the creature’s body, following the subtle curve of her back to the swell of her hips into the loveliest fishtail, the turquoise and green scales glittering as it swayed mere inches under the surface.

Every time she saw her, there was nothing Sharon could do to keep her fearsome pirate’s armor from melting away into nothing to reveal the sweet and coy lovebird kept underneath. One look at Tarja’s flawless beauty and she happily relinquished every power she had over herself.

“Do you still love me?” she asked, full of hope and fear.

Tarja’s contrived stern face made way for a broad smile and Sharon’s heart unclenched all at once.

“See for yourself, captain,” came the answer in her heavenly voice.

She reached out to frame the mermaid’s face in her roughened sailor’s hands and slowly leant down, trying for a kiss.

“May I, my little goddess?”

Tarja flopped her tail onto the water in assent, playful and cheeky.

The moment their lips joined, all the sensations that had almost been forgotten came back. Sharon felt a wonderful heat spread from her mouth to every last corner of her body and turn into an exquisite tingle. She felt herself dampen in places and harden in others.

Just like every year, she felt complete and more fulfilled than ever, and Tarja felt the same.

“A year is nothing to me. Of course I still love you,” she purred with a smile that could have lit up the entire ocean when they parted for a breath. And this time, it was she who cradled Sharon’s face to pull her into another, soft and thorough kiss.

When it finally came to an end, they saw love and raw need in one another’s eyes and resolved not to waste what little time they were allowed.

As Tarja took her hand, Sharon, without a second thought, let herself be gently pulled off the boat and into the warm caribbean. She breathed in beneath the water - a gift the mermaid’s kiss had endowed her with - before closing her eyes, and went with the gentle rocking of her companion’s swift moves, leading her to the island where Tarja would take the body of a proper woman for one night. Sharon could then put the love her heart brimmed over with into more words and into worshipful touches.

* * *

 

The bright midmorning sun found Sharon sitting shirtless on the warm sand with her hand in Tarja’s, both resting from their wild night together. The mermaid’s mind was swarmed with thoughts of the impending separation. As much as she wanted to push the thought away, she was indeed going to spend yet another year roaming the merciless seas alone, fighting against them for the lives of drowning sailors and thinking about the only one she wanted by her side.

Sharon was no different. All she could think of was how slow the year would be to go by and how cold her bunk would feel with no one to lie with. A tear fell unbidden from the corner of her eye, the sound of a first sob pulling Tarja out of her melancholic reverie. She took the heartbroken pirate into a tender embrace, holding her hair and nuzzling at her neck.

“Don’t cry, please,” she comforted. “We’ll meet again, and I will love you even more than I do now, my sweet love.”

“Every night until I see you again,Tarja, the thought of you will keep me awake and needy and hungry for you. One day a year is hardly enough to show you how much I love you,” she sobbed into the bare shoulder her head rested on.

“I already know how much you love me, and I love you even more. But this is all I can give.”

Sharon slowly quieted down, calmed by her beloved’s touch. Tarja raised a smile, soundly kissing Sharon’s forehead, and that was enough for her to smile in turn.

“The sun will be quick to reach its peak, won’t it?”

The mermaid looked up at the perfect sky overhead and nodded.

“Well then,” Sharon said, lying down on her back and pulling Tarja on top of her, “have me again while you still can.”


End file.
